D&C
by Claramenta
Summary: Once semanas, Hinata tenía once semanas de embarazo, y solo un mes de casada. — Son Jóvenes, son fuertes... Dijo Tsunade mientras los abrazaba con fuerza.


_Naruto, así como sus personajes no son de mi autoría, si no de Masashi Kishimoto ,yo solo los he tomado prestados sin ánimo de lucro para poder crear esta historia que espero sea de su agrado._

 **D &C**

 _NarutoxHinata_

— Son Jóvenes, son fuertes...

Dijo Tsunade mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Naruto observo a Hinata. Yacía inconsciente por los efectos de la anestesia ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿30, 36 horas? Por más que intentaba no podía realizar el cálculo, solo podía recordar que dos días atrás habían estado completamente emocionados por que finalmente Hinata asistiría a su primera ecografía.

Once semanas, Hinata tenía once semanas de embarazo, y solo un mes de casada.

Eran jóvenes, estaban enamorados, mucho.

oOo

Hinata había sido una novia dulce, cándida, que se sonrojaba ante la mirada embelesada de su novio. Naruto por otra parte, dentro de su heroísmo y determinación para afrontar cualquier reto, no dejaba de ser un muchacho torpe, ansioso, ingenuo, que jamás en toda su vida experimento sentimientos como aquellos por otro ser vivo.

Habían planeado casarse al cumplir los 20 años. Su compromiso más por apariencia que por determinación se había prolongado por seis meses, el tiempo mínimo que se requería para planear una boda, o al menos ese era el punto de vista de las mujeres de la familia Hyuuga.

Naruto solía asaltar a su novia a besos, y para su asombro se descubrió a sí mismo como un hombre apasionado, que lo mismo se sentía enternecido que enloquecido cuando su futura esposa susurraba su nombre. Sakura se limitaba a llamarlo pervertido y decía sentir pena por la pobre e indefensa Hinata que tuvo la mala fortuna de caer en las redes de un adolescente con el libido de un lobo feroz.

Sin embargo faltando dos meses para la ceremonia, Hinata comenzó a mostrar señales de no encontrarse bien de salud, padecía largos episodios de somnolencia, malestar general, aberración a cierto tipo de alimentos, y una constante impresión de siempre estar hambrienta.

Aquello tenía preocupado a Naruto ¿Sería acaso que Hinata hubiese sido envenenada durante una misión? ¿Se habría contagia de alguna enfermedad innombrable y mortal? De no ser por las órdenes de Kakashi que lo había enviado lejos de aldea a realizar una misión, estaría cuidando de su novia, así que impotente solo podía confiar en que Hanabi cuidara bien de Hinata.

— Creo que pronto habrás de lidiar con otro rubio idiota.

Fueran las palabras de una risueña Hanabi tras usar su Byakugan para examinar el chakra de su hermana, quien sin saber si la causa fue la impresión o el malestar, corrió desesperada al lavabo más cercano para devolver el estómago.

Fueron 12 los días que le tomo completar la misión, y volver a casa. Lo primero que deseaba a hacer era ver a Hinata, ya los demás se encargarían de entregar los reportes, o quizás el mismo lo haría, pero primero debía verla. Se separó del grupo y encamino sus pasos a la mansión Hyuuga.

La encontró dormida, con la cabeza reposando sobre el regazo de Hanabi, se veía preciosa, ligeramente pálida, eso lo preocupo. En cuanto su cuñada adolescente lo vio llegar sonrió de oreja a oreja y con un dedo sobre los labios le pidió que no hiciera ruido, intercambiaron lugares sin despertar a Hinata. Naruto se quedó quietecito en silencio, peinado con los dedos el lacio cabello de su amada. Ella era tan bonita, tanto. Espero paciente hasta que Hinata despertó por sí sola, la muchacha creía estar soñando cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Naruto.

Él le sonrió y Hinata de imprevisto se apartó, estaba temblando como un conejo y tenía el rostro encendido de un vivido color rosa.

Naruto la miraba encantado con su reacción. Amaba eso de ella, esa capacidad de sonrosarse ante su presencia, para él era la mejor evidencia de que era amado.

Ella más nerviosa que de costumbre, le informo que había algo importante sobre lo que tenían que hablar. Naruto se puso derecho y guardo silencio.

Hinata se mostraba ansiosa, un brillo enternecedor iluminaba sus ojos, le temblaban las manos y respiraba con dificultad, a estas alturas Naruto ya había comenzado a sentirse nervioso. Y de pronto, como el viento que sopla con prisa abriéndose paso por entre la yerba Hinata se arrojó a sus brazos y le dio la noticia. Estaba embarazada.

Estaban esperando un hijo.

El héroe de konoha, famoso por su gran bocota se había quedado sin palabras.

Su rostro se había convertido en un poema, aparto a Hinata para observarla por un segundo, se pellizco con fuerza para verificar que no estaba soñando. Al notar que el dolor era real, Naruto sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón y entusiasmado por la noticia levanto a Hinata y la hizo girar en volandas.

¡Tendrían un bebe!

Cubrió de besos el rostro de su novia.

¡Un hijo! Ella le daría un hijo.

Tenía tantas ganas de salir y gritar a todo pulmón que serían padres, pero, los rígidos protocolos impuestos por el clan Hyuuga los había limitado, sin embargo Naruto no cabía de felicidad. Le había contado a Sakura, a Sasuke, y pedido consejo a Iruka. Los 3 coincidieron en que el rubio revoltoso lo haría bien como padre.

Hinata se dio de baja del servicio ninja, debía cuidarse por el bien del bebe. Naruto había estado trabajando muy duro en los últimos meses, quería darle todo a su mujer, pero, tras la noticia sus esfuerzos se redoblaron, tomaba todas las misiones que le ofrecían, debía ahorrar mucho para todo lo que el futuro bebe Uzumaki necesitara. Bebe, la palabra le llenaba el alma, ¿cómo sería su bebe? ¿Rubio, moreno, de ojos azules o grises, seria acaso una niña o un varón?

La preciosa futura señora Uzumaki le escribía todo el tiempo, era difícil no estar con ella, pero sabía que el sacrificio valdría la pena. En sus cartas Hinata le contaba si el bebe prefería el jugo de naranja, si gustaba de la carne o el pescado, como no soportaba el olor de la col hervida y mucho, mucho más…

Finalmente el día de la boda llego. Hinata se veía preciosa en su kimono blanco. Todo estaba bien, el futuro se veía prometedor a la distancia como un jardín abundante de vida, de hermosos sueños.

oOo

Naruto se levantó de su asiento para estirar las piernas, observo el rostro de su esposa, tenía los ojos inflamados de tanto llorar. Eran las 3 am, no sentía sueño, ni hambre, solo preocupación. Podía escuchar el corazón de Hinata latir despacio, suave como el murmullo de la lluvia. Quizás en era porque en su propio corazón llovía.

Sujeto la pequeña mano de su amor entre las suyas, la beso y sin poder controlarse rompió en llanto.

¿Dónde había estado él? ¿Que era tan importante para no estar con ella?

Apenas dos días después de su boda, él se marchó a otra misión, una importante, y luego otra y otra. Si tanto solo hubiese tenido la más mínima sospecha de que esto le pudiera ocurrir jamás se hubiera ido de misiones.

Nunca la hubiese dejado sola.

No había estado para ella. Y ahora estaba desesperado porque abriera los ojos.

¿Porque les sucedió esto a ellos? ¿Que habían hecho mal? ¿A quién hicieron enojar para ser castigados de semejante modo?

Hinata tenía once semanas de embarazo y solo un mes de casada.

oOo

Naruto tenía dos días de haber regresado a la aldea, justo a tiempo para la primera ecografía de Hinata.

Estaban tan ilusionados.

Naruto había llegado a casa con regalos, un ramo de flores blancas, una pequeña rana de felpa y un gran paquete de rollos de canela recién orneados.

Hinata no había querido probarlos hasta regresar de la clínica. Quería llevarlos a casa de su padre para que los comieran mientras hablaban del bebe.

Llegaron 20 minutos antes de la cita, y habían pasado el tiempo de espera hablando. Naruto se acercaba al escaso vientre de su mujer y le hablaba a su hijo. Al pequeño Uzumaki, porque Hinata estaba convencida de que era un niño, un niño rubio, de ojos azules, idéntico a su padre.

Sera un niño travieso, decía y el rostro se le iluminaba.

Cuando llego su turno, entraron a la sala de ecografía, tan pronto como el medico comenzó el examen llegaron las malas noticias, su bebe no tenía pulso.

Les había tomado unos instantes comprender lo que les estaban diciendo.

Debía tratarse de un error...

Salieron inmediatamente de ahí, acudieron a la vieja Tsunade, quien no pudo más que confirmar la terrible noticia.

A veces la vida es cruel.

Debían intervenir a Hinata de inmediato, no podían prologar lo inevitable.

¿Habían sido 30, 36 horas?

Hinata lloraba en silencio, no entendía lo que estaba pasando ¿que habían hecho mal? ¿Acaso no tomo sus medicinas cómo debía? ¿Tendría algo que ver el que ella no comiese suficiente carne? ¿Era acaso ella el problema?

Naruto no se apartó ni un solo momento de Hinata, le sostenía entre sus brazos y la arrullaba.

La vio padecer un dolor era insoportable, un dolor que quema las entrañas y hace arder los huesos... Quería llorar, quería gritar, no soportaba verla sufrir, no quería que ella sufriera. Cuando la vio entrar al quirófano, su corazón se rompió en pedazos, se sintió sin fuerzas, le había fallado, había fracasado en protegerla.

— Son jóvenes, son fuertes— Le había dicho Tsunade.

Naruto se aferró a ella, y quiso que creer en sus palabras, convertirlas en su mantra.

Hanabi dormía en el sillón frente a la cama de Hinata, no lloraba, ni se mostraba angustiada.

— Se fuerte por ella— le pidió, y pudo notar como la niña se mantenía entera por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Eran las 5 am cuando Hinata finalmente despertó. Tenía en el rostro la huella reconocible del cansancio, se llevó las manos instintivamente al vientre, Naruto atrapo sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, sus bebe ya no estaba más. Ella comenzó a llorar

— Lo siento — dice Hinata ahogada en llanto, Naruto la abraza, mientras ella sufre.

— Nadie tiene la culpa — le dice para consolarla.

En silencio se jura a sí mismo que jamás la dejara sola, que nunca más le fallara.

Se aman, eso no ha cambiado.

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. La vida es cruel.

oOo

Naruto se ha despertado primero, bosteza, se talla el rostro con fuerza, ni siquiera es capaz de recordar que día de la semana es.

La luz del sol atraviesa la habitación iluminándola.

Le duele la espalda y piensa que ha dormido mal.

Se vuelve para observar a su esposa, Hinata duerme, duerme apacible, bella como solo el amor la puede hacer ver.

Naruto la besa, y una pequeña mano le impide volverlo hacer.

— Mía—. Dice el dueño de la pequeña mano. Bolt aun somnoliento se aferra a su madre y ella instintivamente lo estrecha entre sus brazos.

El héroe de Konoha suspira complacido, los tiempos han cambiado.

La vida no ha sido fácil, piensa mientras se levanta. Recuerda aquella época triste, de sueños rotos y lagrimas, les ha tomado su tiempo llegar a este momento, y el lo sabe, acaricia la revuelta cabellera de su hijo y Hinata suspira aun dormida, no hay huella alguna de ese dolor en su rostro, se siente agradecido por eso, pues nunca se aparto de su lado, ambos paso a paso fueron sanando juntos, siempre juntos.

Naruto observa a su amada esposa, a su hijo, y a su pequeña Himawari que duerme placida y cómoda dentro de su cuna.

Esta es su familia, su amada familia. La que cuida con esmero.

Sí, la vida es cruel... pero jamás debes rendirte.

 ** _FIN_**

¡Hola!

Me gustaría explicar un poco sobre el título y el motivo de este fanfic, llevaba algún tiempo queriendo escribir una historia triste, pero que tuviese un mensaje positivo (sinceramente creo que el drama es mucho más complicado que la comedia, pero no soy experta y me cuesta mucho desarrollar las tramas). Quise que los protagonistas fueran Hinata y Naruto, porque creo que son personajes fuertes, que podrían sobrevivir, volverse más fuertes y unidos a pesar de una situación trágica como lo es la pérdida de un hijo. La idea surgió durante una conversación entre amigos, en la que se mencionó que cerca del 60% de las parejas que sufren de la pérdida de un hijo terminan por separarse. De inmediato pensé que si Naruto y Hinata pasaran por una situación similar sin duda, la superarían juntos. No quise profundizar en el proceso de sanación de los personajes, porque no sabría abordar bien el tema, sin embargo me gustaría agregar que la paciencia y el amor fueron las claves para llegar a buen puerto.

 **D &C:** Es el nombre el procedimiento quirúrgico que elimina los residuos que deja un aborto espontaneo, si desean saber más y despejar todas sus dudas, pueden encontrar mas información en wikipedia.

Finalmente muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Espero que compartan sus opiniones conmigo, nada les cuesta dejar un comentario, me ayudaría mucho saber lo que opinan sobre lo que escribo, un beso y muchos buenos deseos.


End file.
